Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and displays often require substrates to be optically coupled to a display surface. Further, LCD devices and other displays may utilize additional substrates to be optically coupled to the already formed display surface. These additional substrates can serve many purposes including optical enhancements, protection from impact, or environmental concerns, or sometimes to improve thermal operating range, such as heating elements. Display components such as modules, cover glass, heater glass, and adhesives generally require proper alignment for lamination. Specifically, proper alignment may be required within a mechanical structure, housing, or bezel, or, in some instances, for display feature alignment. Many times, however, these components may not share a common datum or equal edge lengths.